A New Case
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: When, Juliet O'Hara's cousin goes missing she and the gang goes down to sleepy-side, new york, to find her and visit her family,Shawn Speacer is also missing to, it's up to Gus,Lassie, Juliet,Karen Vic, Henry, and the bob- whites and the Beldens, Reagen. Lnyches, Wheelers to find both of them.
1. The Letter

Dear, Guys, I am running away for good. Brian I hope that you will get into medical school, and collage. Honey I hope you will get into collage; you to Di and Mart to, and Dan keep safe, and stay out of jail and gangs. Jim have a great life. Bobby stay good for Moms and Daddy and Brian and Mart and everyone else. Moms and Daddy I love you guys so much but, I just need to take a break from everything and everyone. I 'm so, so, so, so sorry for doing this.

Love you guys,

Trixie

She quickly escaped outside. And into the woods.

"Good-morning, Moms." Said Mart

His mother and father was crying, along with his younger brother. Brian came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Asked Mart and Brian

"Trixie, my baby." Cried Helen

Peter showed the note that his's daughter wrote.

"Can we show this to everyone else?" Asked Mart; wiping his eyes.

"Yes, son you can." Said Peter

Both older Belden boys ran to the club house.

"Your, late." Said Diana

Brian handed the letter from Trixie to Diana. Diana read the letter ; she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Asked Honey, then she read the letter. And then Dan took the letter from Diana and read it. Dan turned pale. Jim takes the letter from Dan. His face turned pale to.

"When did she leave?" Asked Dan; with his's eyebrow.

"No one knows, she just disappeared, maybe she left last night." Said Mart


	2. About Psych and Trixie Belden

**About Psych:**

**Psych is about a 'Psychic' Shawn Spencer (James Roday) and his friend, Gus (Dule Hill) started a psychic agency and work with Santa Barbra, California. Shawn is dating Juliet O'Hara (Maggie Lawson) and Carlton Lassiter (Timothy Omundson) and Chief Vic k (Kristen Nelson) and sometimes Shawn (James) asks his dad, Henry Spencer (Corbin Berson). **

**A new season comes sometime in fall. It ended when Henry (Corbin) get's shot by an old officer.**

**About Trixie Belden:**

**Trixie Belden solves mysteries with her 2 older brothers and her friends Honey Wheeler and Jim Frayne and Dan Mangan and Diana Lynch are in the club called Bob-Whites of Glean.**

**Here is a list of them and family (by their ages):**

**Beldens:**

**Peter Belden**

**Helen Johnson Belden**

**Brian Belden**

**Martin (Mart) Belden**

**Beatrix (Trixie) Belden**

**Robert (Bobby) Belden**

**Wheelers:**

**Matthew (Matt) Wheeler**

**Madeline (Maddie) Wheeler**

**Madeline (Honey) Wheeler**

**James (Jim) Frayne**

**Lynches:**

**Edward (Ed) Lynch**

**Victoria Wilson Lynch**

**Diana (Di) Lynch**

**Terry Lynch**

**Jerry Lynch**

**Mangan: **

**Daniel (Dan) Mangan**

**Others:**

**William (Bill) Reagan**

**Margery Trask**

**Erwin Maypenney **

**Cindy Delany**

**Tom Delany**

**Tad **

**Spider**

**Sergeant Milson **

**Harrison**

**Monty Wilson**

**Villains:**

**Luke**

**Pierre**

**Mrs. A**

**Mr. A**

**Richard **

**Jonesy**


	3. Getting the case with Psych

_**Thanks to Sea Queen, for reviewing! And to the other lovely readers.**_

**During that time is Santa- Barbra:**

**Chief Vick got a call of a Sergeant Milson of sleep-side Hudson. She went out of her's office.**

"**Lassiter, O'Hara and Mr. Guster, and Mr. Spencer please come to my office." Said Chief Vick**

**They all went to Karen Vick's office. Chief sat down in her's office and flipped thought folder then she found the she needed and turn to them.**

"**A 13 year old girl runaway and I want you to go and find her." Said the Chief**

"**I can't, I promise my Aunt Helen that I will visit them." Said Juliet**

"**But, Jules, me and Gus needs you." Said Shawn**

**NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC NCNCNCNCNCNCNCN**

_**I'm not sorry for a short chapter because one of my stories are no longer up and so I will not be writing a lot anymore also I'm really pissed of with everyone (but not Queen Sea and who cares to read and don't leave rude or mean reviews or who complains about how short my stories are! So, this is my last update for my stories but I will be reading on here (sometime I may update if I get a lot of reviews!)Good bye for good,**_

_**Teddy100 **_


	4. Ch4

"Shawn, I don't need Juliet, no offence Juliet, YOU need her BUT, I don't." Said Gus, while glaring at Shawn.

"Yea, Spencer, O'Hara promises her's Aunt that she is going to visit." Said Lassie

"Guys, shouldn't we find out where it is?" Asked Jean Martin

They all have become quiet, and listen.

"It's had happen in New York, O'Hara you should leave to catch your plane." Said Karen Vick

Juliet got and went to get her's stuff her bags are ready in the trunk of her's car. She got into her's car and went to the airport.

Inside the police station…

"And it's a little place called Sleepy side Houston, New York." Said Karen

TBC…

My brother's wife just had a baby girl, name Hope, this is for her. Sorry for the short chappie I'm going to visit my brother 's family, update soon.


	5. Seeing Juilet

With psych …

"Spencer, let's go your making us late."Said Carlton

Gus and Carlton got in the car , then Shawn came out with his bags. Then they went to the air port .

With the gang…

Milson went to the Belden's house. He knocked the door. Brian answers it.

"Milson, come on in everyone is here." Said Brian

"Guys, it had happen before a young girl who was 14 left. Her's family lives in Santa Barbra the police station there is sending out some people." Said Milson

"Aunt Helen." Called out a woman's voice

The woman who came in was Juliet O'Hara.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Trixie is missing." Said Mart

Juliet is very close to Trixie they both love mysteries.

"Now let's be nice and behave to them.

Walked in was Shawn and Gus and Carlton.

"Jules?" Said Shawn

"O'Hara?" Said Carlton

"Juliet." Said Gus


End file.
